Rikkai's Princess
by Quietjay21
Summary: Ever wonder what it was like to be the manager of a tennis club? Well Yukimura Seiichi's little sister is living that dream. Though for her it is more about the love of the game and her friends than it is actually being a manager.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to start a new fanfic out of boredom so I hope you enjoy. Once again there are no denfinite pairings yet so I would love some feedback. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my ocs.**

It was a normal morning at Rikkaidai. The tennis regulars were running because their captain was in a bad mood and the club manager just watched them as a sigh escaped her lips. "Seiichi-nii I don't think it's fair to do this to them." she said but he just ignored her and even though he looked calm she could feel his anger radiating from him. That's right. The manager of the Rikkaidai tennis club is none other than Yukimura Kuriko.

The girl pushed her blue bangs out of her face after a gust of wind blew them there. Her long hair was put up into a bun with chopsticks holding it in place. As the boys finished their forty laps Kuriko walked over to them with bottles of water and had an apologetic smile on her face. "Here guys." she said as she handed out the bottles of water to the dehydrated tennis players.

"God Kuriko, what bit your brother in the butt?" Niou Masaharu muttered quietly so the said captain wouldn't hear him. The last thing the trickster wanted was to die young. "According to my data Kuriko broke up with her boyfriend." Yanagi Renji said with his notebook out but Kuriko shook her head. "Not exactly." she said taking a deep breath so she could control herself then smiled at the boys. "It's nothing so don't worry about it. Seiichi-nii is just mad at me." the blue hair girl replied as a sigh escaped her lips then turned away from the boys to see her brother walk into the club house.

"Practice is over for the morning. Hurry up and get dressed Akaya-kun so we can get to class." Kuriko said looking back at the black hair boy over her shoulder with a smile on her face before she walked away from the boys. "Ah, Kuriko-chan wait!" the 2nd year said as he scrambled off the ground and into the locker room to change into his uniform.

Kuriko waited for him patiently leaning against the wall outside of the club house with her eyes closed as she thought back to what happened last night.

~Flashback~

Kuriko had just gotten home from her date with her boyfriend Hasebe Yuichi, the captain of the soccer team. She walked into her room to see her brother sitting on her bed staring out her window and as she came around to see his face she saw that he was glaring. "What's the matter Seiichi-nii?" she asked him as she stood in front of him with her head tilted in confusion as to why he was in her room. He rarely ever came into her room.

"I want you to break up with Hasebe-san." he said as he looked up at her no longer glaring but she could tell he was mad and guessed it had something to do with her boyfriend. "Eh? Why?" she asked wondering why her brother would be mad with Yuichi and she figured it was just a brother thing. "He isn't good for you. He is cheating on you." Seiichi said trying to keep his voice even but his statement enraged his younger sister.

"What are you talking about? Yui-kun would never do that to me!" Kuriko yelled at her brother who was taken aback by her anger and was even shocked that she had yelled at him. His younger sister is playful, soft-spoken, shy and always caring but never once in her life has she ever yelled at someone. "He's done it before so who's to say he won't do it to you!" he yelled back at her as he glared at her, he had to get it across to her that her boyfriend wasn't worth her time and he was probably cheating on her.

"Well the past is in the past and I want to give him the benefit of the doubt. Now get out of my room!" she said in anger as she opened her door for him and slammed it shut as soon as he was out.

~Present~

Kuriko jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes to see Akaya, Niou and Marui in front of her. All three of them looking at her in concern as Akaya wiped his hand across her cheek and that's when she realized that she had been crying. She turned away from them abruptly so she could walk away toward class but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Kuriko, what's wrong?" Marui asked, the girl just shook her head as she tried to get out of his grip but found out that she couldn't and turned around to face the three. "I just hate fighting with Seiichi-nii. It's killing me." she said in her soft-spoken voice as she stared down at her feet but was pulled into a hug by the three boys. "Well we don't need a depressed manager so you better cheer up." Niou said as he let go of the blue hair girl and smirked at her when he saw her pout.

The bell rang causing the four to dart off toward their classrooms hoping that they wouldn't be late. Kuriko and Akaya ran together arriving in the classroom before the teacher causing them to take a giant breath of relief before they went to their seats. "Man that was so close." Akaya said as he watched their teacher walk in right as the two sat down and both grinned at each other celebrating their silent victory.

Kuriko watched as her friend slowly fell asleep as their teacher started a lecture during their English lesson and thought about how lucky she truly was. She had caring friends and really protective older brother. As a sigh escaped her lips she knew that she had to apologize to her brother for yelling at him and hope for the best. If absolutely needed then she will willingly break up with Yuichi. Her brother was more important to her than her boyfriend was.

"Kirihara-san! Wake up this instant!" Tokoru-sensei yelled causing the black hair boy to jolt awake and the blue hair girl next to him stifled a laugh. Yeah, she was definitely lucky for the friends she had. The rest of the class went by with their teacher yelling at Akaya for sleeping and he literally raced out of the classroom the second the bell rang signaling for lunch to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back. Sorry this took forever but I'm going to be working more vigorously on my stories now. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Kuriko has a mystery friend in this chapter and he is a regular from another school so send me your guess as to who he is in a review. So review and tell me what you think of this story.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Kuriko, Yuichi and Ayumi so don't be mean, Kay? I'm not a big fan of lawyers.

* * *

The two second years entered the cafeteria laughing at some joke Akaya had told and were attracting everybody's attention because they were quite a site to look at. Kuriko was being piggybacked on the curly black hair boys back and was able to hold her with ease even though she was flailing her arms around. Girls and boys alike looked on at the pair with longing and jealousy but only one pair on eyes was glaring daggers at the boy. Without thinking it through Yuichi rolled his soccer ball toward the two and Akaya tripped over it sending both Kuriko and Akaya flying. Akaya, however, maneuvered his body and caught Kuriko taking all of the impact for both of them. This just angered the soccer captain even more and he stormed up to the two, roughly pulling Kuriko up and dragging her out of the cafeteria. Or at least he tried to but the regulars, who were close by and watching apprehensively, blocked his path after hearing their manager whimper. Nobody was allowed to treat Kuriko like that, especially not her good for nothing boyfriend.

"Yuichi-kun?" a soft spoken whisper came from next to the said boy who in turn looked down at the girl with a snarl on his face causing the girl to shrink away from him. Kuriko had never seen this side of her boyfriend before and it scared her, a lot. She had to do it now while she had the chance because she didn't want to be stuck with an abusive boyfriend. Kuriko took a deep breath to mentally prepare herself for the task she was about to take. "I don't think it's going to work out between us and I had already been planning to break up with you before this whole incident happened. Besides, I saw you with her this morning. I'm not that oblivious. I knew you were already cheating on me when you asked me out but I gave you the benefit of the doubt. Anyways I have to go, have a nice life and don't ever try hurting one of my boys again." she said softly but towards the end her voice turned venomous but she kept her sweet smile on her face and that made everybody look between the two Yukimura siblings. They were definitely related.

Yuichi sneered at the blue hair girl before storming away from the cafeteria and not a second later, Hizaki Ayumi ran after him but not before giving the younger Yukimura a sympathetic smile. Seiichi walked up to his sister and checked over her making sure she wasn't hurt in any way before giving her a hug. Kuriko smiled softly as she hugged her brother back then let go when her stomach growled at her and looked at the regulars with a sheepish smile as she rubbed the back of her neck. The boys laughed at her before the group whisked her away to their table and Akaya sat next to her, which surprised everybody but her. Though that was mostly because she was completely oblivious to the boy's behavior toward her. Akaya ignored the looks he was getting from his teammates and put all of his attention on the blue hair girl sitting next to him. For some reason he had finally decided to start being more active in his feelings toward the younger Yukimura. He had a crush on her ever since last year when they were first years but didn't do anything about it because she had always been around the regulars due to her brother. This year would be different however, this year he is going to win Kuriko's heart. Even if it was the last thing he did.

Kuriko played absentmindedly with her food as she thought about what happened earlier during lunch with Yuichi. Sure he wasn't good for her and he had hurt her but that didn't mean it didn't hurt when she had broken up with him. This always happened when she got a boyfriend. He would always do something that would hurt her and then she would have to pretend it didn't faze her so nobody would worry about her. The only person she told about her problems was her best friend in the whole world and that's when it hit her, she should call him. Without a second thought she bolted from her seat and out the door with her phone in hand, leaving everything and everyone behind. She quickly dialed the phone number as she kept walking before stopping once he picked up after the second ring. Luckily he didn't have practice for once and told her he would meet her at the Rikkaidai tennis courts since she still had to help her boys practice. After talking to him she felt significantly better than she had before.

When the bell rang Kuriko jumped before remembering she had to get her bag from the cafeteria but stopped when she saw a certain black hair second year carrying it into their classroom. With a small smile that graced her face she walked in after him and gave him a hug before he could turn around to see her. "You saved my life Akaya-kun, not only by bringing my bag with you but for earlier in the cafeteria, so thank you." she said giving him a sweet smile after she let go of him and he turned around to look at her. His face turned a bright red that turned even redder when she put her hand on his face then moved it to his forehead. "Akaya-kun, you're a bit warm. Do you feel sick?" she asked seriously as she inspected him closely, the last thing she wanted was him practicing if he was sick. Akaya shook his head fiercely but Kuriko gave him a scrutinizing look before sitting down in her seat and the black hair boy let a sigh of relief escape his lips. There was no way he was going to miss practice because his crush thought he was sick when he wasn't. Tennis was his life and besides his teammates would never let him live it down. So after running his hand through his hair he sat down and prepared himself for practice after afternoon lessons. Another thing that was bugging him was that nobody knew where Kuriko disappeared to during lunch and that bugged him greatly.


	3. Chapter 3

Updated finally. And her mystery friend still isn't revealed though if you ask me it is pretty obvious by what he did. Haha, maybe review me your guesses and you'll get something special? Yeah! Prizes for right answers. I can do that. :)

P.S. **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY LOVELY OCS.**

* * *

It wasn't long before afternoon lessons were over at Rikkai Dai and students rushed out of their classrooms so they could get home or to their after-school clubs. However, two students remained in class 2-D. The boy was sleeping with his head tucked into his arms on his desk while a blue haired girl smiled mischievously as she crept her way over to him. She took out a marker from her bag and skillful drew on his face while being ever so delicate as to not wake him from his slumber. When her masterpiece was complete she shook him awake and almost got hit by his arm as he jumped from his seat before realizing that class was over.

"Now, now Akaya-kun, we wouldn't want to be late." she said pleasantly with a smile to match the tone of her voice but the curly haired boy knew better than that and ran as fast as he could from the room toward the boys' locker room. Just as she started to follow him out the door her cell phone vibrated in her messenger bag and she pulled it out without pausing in her retreat down the hall. As she read the message she smiled slightly to herself before typing a quick reply and putting her phone back in its rightful place. She finished making her way to the tennis courts and placed her belongings on a bench inside court A, where the regulars always practiced. Looking down at her uniform a pout formed on her face when she saw there was a little dirt on her navy blue, short pleated skirt and after wiping it off she checked her white button up, short-sleeved shirt as well.

It wasn't long before the whole boys tennis club came toward their respective courts and the regulars all started warming up on court A, well that was most of the regulars now that the young manager finally took the time to count the regulars there and noticed that a certain silver haired boy was missing from the group. This fact caused a small frown to appear on the girl's face as she turned from the warm up to search for the senpai that had cheered her up earlier in the morning. Right as she was about to leave to go look for the missing boy strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her in place. A warm breath blew lightly into her ear causing the blue haired girl to blush a deep red as she squirmed in the grasp that held her still.

"Now, now Ki-hime. I just want to pleasure you." a husky voice whispered in her ear before blowing lightly in her ear again and letting her go from his grasp. The younger girl turned to look at the now smirking trickster standing in front of her. A blush was still obviously visible on her face as she pouted toward the older boy, who sent her a wink before walking to go warm up. She looked back over her boys only to find Akaya glaring daggers at Masaharu and she groaned before rubbing her temples as a headache started to appear. These boys were going to be the death of her and most definitely that death would be at an early age. Ignoring the boys she looked down at her clipboard so she could see what she and Renji had come up with for today's practice like they do each day. She gave a sharp whistle to call the regulars over so she could go over today's menu while Renji set the exercise up.

"Okay boys, today we shall be doing a special drill that Renji and I deemed essential in your training and we even added a little consequence if you manage to fail this lovely drill." she said while smiling her pleasant yet sadistic smile, stopping slightly to see most of the regulars to blanch. "I shall be serving balls over with three different colored lines and all you have to do is call the color and hit the same color cone on my side of the net. Simple enough?" she asked the boys who regained color and smiled confidently after hearing what the drill consisted of. "Who wants to go first?" she asked after making sure all of the regulars understood the drill that was to be undergone.

"I do. Since I am a tensai this exercise should be a piece of cake." The sugar obsessed regular said as he stepped on to the opposite side of the court of Kuriko pointing his racket at her. She smiled at him before serving a red ball to him lightly and he hit it back after calling out red to the red cone to the left in front of her. "Hah! See? My eye sight is second to none!" he proclaimed as he turned to face the other regulars to show off when a blue tennis ball whipped by his hair, barely skimming his cheek.

"Saa, it seems as though you missed the ball Marui-kun." Kuriko pointed out with a smile on her face as the said boy turned around, looking at her with wide eyes. She motioned for Renji to approach the tensai with the penalty for not completing the exercise correctly. "Now drink up Bun-kun, maybe it will help with your gloating so you can finish future exercises." She said still smiling at the boy who took the glass handed to him hesitantly. It was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen but he couldn't chicken out, not with all of the guys watching him. Taking in a sharp breath he chugged the drink down in one go, trying to get the experience done as soon as possible. He waited for a minute before noticing that he was perfectly fine and he went to turn to the other regulars to tell them that it wasn't so bad but he fainted before he could open his mouth. The other regulars looked on in horror at their unconscious teammate before looking at their manager. "Who's next?" she asked not phased in the slightest by what happened.

Before anybody could come forward to try their luck against the small manager a ball came flying toward Kuriko's face at a high speed. It didn't hit her like everybody thought it would though because she dodged it easily before turning toward the source of the ball. There stood her friend, her best friend in fact, even though they went to different schools. The regulars watched in shock as their manager, their princess walked over to the person who attempted to hit her with a smile on her face. Besides, he of all people had no right to be on their courts, it was unheard of considering he was a big rival for their school.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been song longgggggg. :( But I'm back. And the mystery friend is revealed but can you guys guess how she knows him? Whoever is closest will get to make one request of me ;D

**I Own Kuriko and those other mean characters you don't recognize but nothing else.**

* * *

Kuriko pouted at the golden eyed boy who stood by the court's door with a smirk on his face. He always did things like to her because he liked to tease her and be mean to her. At least she thought he was being mean to her, though she knew he didn't mean it. However her pouting didn't last long because a smile grew on her face before she tackled him into a hug. Although she didn't notice everybody else saw the light blush that appeared on the boy's face as Kuriko sat on top of him. Let's just a lot of them were not very pleased about the current situation.

"Ry-Ry! I missed you so much~" the girl said happily without a care in the world as she continued to sit on top of her friend. She was about to say more but the boy pushed her off of him roughly causing the smaller girl to fall to the ground with a yelp.

"Mada mada da ne." he said as he stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes before raising an eyebrow at the girl who was pouting again. Rolling his eyes he helped her up off of the ground before turning back to the court to see the drill that she had been doing before he interrupted. At the sight of the cones and colored balls he froze. This sight was one he wished that he would never see again and he hesitantly started to shift away from the court but was stopped by a smiling Kuriko.

"Ry-Ry where ever are you going? Don't you want to practice?" she said in a sweet and innocent voice that made him shutter mentally. He knew that she was far from innocent because he knew for a fact that she conspired with Inui-senpai. She was as sadistic as Fuji-senpai and those were two combinations that should never be mixed. "You have done this drill before anyways so you should know what is expected of you."

"Whatever." He said nonchalantly as he walked over to the side of the court where he was meant to stand. There was no way out of it now because he would not be seen as a coward in front of a rival school. It was disgraceful. Besides she was right. He had done this drill before so he knew what to expect from her and he refused to fail.

"Alrighty, here we go." She said as she served a ball to him which he aimed back at the blue cone before hitting the next one at the red cone. It continued on like that for a few more minutes until Ryoma was on the last ball but he froze as he watched the ball come towards him. The ball flew right past him and he stared in horror at the ball on the ground with no color on it at all before looking up at the grinning girl.

"Ah, Ry-Ry. You missed~" she sang as she bounced over to him with the glass of juice and examined the ball she fed to him then picked it up.

"That's not fair. There was no color on it." He muttered as he refused to take the glass from her, making her frown.

"So you are saying that if this was a real match you wouldn't have returned that ball?" she asked with a straight face as she looked seriously at Ryoma who blinked before slowly realizing what she had wanted from him.

"Whatever." He said as he snatched the glass from the girl's hand and chugged the liquid down, trying to stay strong as the liquid started to take effect. He made it to the bench before he collapsed.

"Next~" the girl sang happily as she returned to her side of the net but frowned when she saw nobody was stepping forward. Her eyes narrowed dangerously before hissing her words. "I said next."

Akaya was pushed forcefully forward by Niou causing the boy to stumble forward onto the court and a grin appeared on the girl's face again. The second year ace glared back at the trickster who grinned back at him before facing his classmate.

"Thank you for volunteering, Seeweed-chan~" the girl sang making the boy across from her glare with a snarl on his face.

"What the hell did you call me?"

"I was just calling you what your face told me too. It looks like someone drew on your face while you were sleeping through class. Maybe as a punishment?" she said with a smile on her face causing the boy to pale as he understood the hidden meaning behind her words.

"Let's just start." He muttered as he got ready to return the balls.

Unfortunately, he returned a ball straight at Kuriko because of how much Niou was teasing him which was just fueling his underlying rage. She just danced out of the way before making her way over to her classmate with the glass of juice and watched with amusement as he paled while throwing glares at the trickster who could hardly contain his snickers.

"So Haru-kun, I think it is your turn next. After all you seem to be laughing so much that you must be terribly excited, right?" the girl said sweetly as the said regular froze in his spot between Renji and Hiroshi.

Slowly he made his way forward and she immediately began feeding balls to him and like those before him he fell to the power of the toxic juice. Kuriko managed to make all of the boys fall except for her brother who she gave a pout to,

"Seiichi-nii, that's not fair. Stop being so good." She whined as the boys slowly started regaining consciousness.

"Ah~ but what kind of captain would I be if I didn't set a good example for my team?" he asked the shorter girl pleasantly as he ruffled her hair and she swatted him away from her.

"So mean~ Anyways I'm off with Ry-Ry. Be home later." The girl said before grabbing her best friends hand and ran off dragging him with her before anybody could utter out another word.

"How does she even know him?" Marui asked aloud as he watched them, blinking in confusion.


End file.
